Freedom
by Mechanical mind
Summary: "La liberté n'induit pas l'égoïsme et il n'y a pas d'homme plus libre que celui qui agit parce qu'il pense ses actes justes." Pierre BOTTERO Le Pacte des Marchombres, tome 2 : Ellana l'envol


Une grande prairie à l'herbe basse, en montée sur une colline, un rocher au milieu. Le ciel bleu au-dessus, le soleil transparaissant derrière les nuages blanc effacés. Des oiseaux aussi. Beaucoup.

Ils étaient deux dans cette prairie. Installés pas très loin du rocher à disserter sur tout et rien. Leurs pensées et rêves, leurs envies et aspirations, leurs observations et réflexions. Oui. Sur tout et rien. Ils riaient aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient ensembles. Parce que ce qu'ils disaient était drôle parfois. Tout simplement. On peut bien rire comme ça.

Juste en parlant.

Et ils continuaient de parler avec le temps qui défilait. Pourtant le ciel restait clair et lumineux. Aussi, parfois, ils s'allongeaient dans les tiges tendres et regardaient juste la voûte. Comme deux enfants ils regardaient les nuages, devinaient des formes qu'ils partageaient avec les autres.

Les oiseaux continuaient à tournoyer dans le ciel.

Ils ne comptaient pas le temps passé ici, or du temps, or de l'espace, or du reste du monde.

Isolés et tranquilles.

Seuls.

Entre eux deux.

Et pourtant ce temps passait, sans arrêts, en continu. Il continuait à courir contre lui-même. Seul cavalier en lice, et incontesté vainqueur de cette course vaine. Mais ils refusaient de lui céder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils grappillaient chaque instant ensemble. Hors de question d'en laisser un à ce monstre de temps !

Et le ciel restait bleu. Et les nuages continuaient de flotter. Et le soleil continuer de briller de sa coruscante lumière. Et ils continuaient à parler. Et les oiseaux à voler. Et le vent soufflait toujours. Et l'herbe ne s'arrêtait de croître. Et la fille se leva soudainement.

Interloqué, son compagnon la regarda. Que faisait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ? Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui tournait le dos, face à l'herbe, au ciel, aux nuages et au vent. Elle regardait droit devant elle.

Commençant à s'inquiéter, il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'intéressait tant qu'elle l'ignorait. Il partageait tout avec elle. Il tenta de l'appeler.

Sans succès.

Comme hypnotisée par quelque chose –d'invisible pour lui- elle l'oubliait totalement. Le regard subjugué, ensorcelée. Elle leva les bras tout doucement, lentement, les amenant à la perpendiculaire de son corps fin. Elle renversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

Maintenant bien inquiet, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de la réveiller de cette espèce de transe qui avait pris possession d'elle. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule, attrapa cette dernière, la secoua un peu en l'appelant. Rien ni faisait.

Elle était partie.

La seconde d'avant là.

La seconde d'après déjà loin.

Il l'aimait. Il voulait la ramener. Refusait de la perdre, de la laisser partir.

La laisser lui échapper.

Il se plaça devant elle, essaya de prendre son visage entre ses deux mains, la forcer à le regarder. Elle refusa de bouger. Même pas un seul millimètre ne lui fut accordé. Il paniqua.

Il cria, la prit dans ses bras. Il hurla, l'empoigna déjà un peu plus violemment.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Au-dessus d'eux, semblant perdus en une danse envoûtante, les oiseaux continuaient de voler. En rond, tous réunis, tous d'espèces différentes. Ils volaient. Ils paraissaient commencer à former une véritable forme, tracer un véritable dessin, se donner un véritable objectif.

Et ils se rapprochaient. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure de chacun de leurs tours gracieux. Une tornade, une spirale. Des oiseaux.

Ils attirèrent son attention. Pressèrent la situation.

Il perçut une menace. Réagit. Vite.

Pas assez vite.

Les oiseaux fondirent sur eux à toute vitesse. Tous fous d'un seul coup, tous avec un discordant bruit criard d'hurlement d'oiseaux, tous compacts, collés entre eux. Ils fondirent, se mirent à l'envelopper elle, l'éjectant lui. Ils tournèrent, tournèrent, tournèrent à n'en plus finir.

Un mur de plumes, becs, serres. Un mur d'oiseaux.

Un mur infranchissable. Infranchissable pour quiconque le tenterait. Mais personne ne tenta rien.

Allongé au sol, hébété, la bouche bée, il ne pouvait qu'observer. Mais, qu'observer ? Des oiseaux en tornade, piaillant comme milles hommes déchaînés ? Il ne bougeait plus non plus. Apeuré –que dis-je ! Terrorisé ! - Un spectacle incroyable se déroulant devant ses yeux de pauvre humain fragile et faible.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Rien d'autre que se relever et courir vers elle lorsque les oiseaux commencèrent à se disperser et repartir vers le ciel. Elle au milieu. Les bras toujours levés en angle droit, mais les yeux ouverts, la tête droite. Fixée sur lui.

Une peur sourde le tordit. Elle le quittait, elle s'en allait. Il voulut hurler, voulut la retenir, essaya vainement de courir vers elle, trébuchant, sanglotant.

Elle renversa à nouveau la tête en arrière. Eclata de rire.

S'envola.

Elle était libre.


End file.
